Life Is Not Always As It Seems
by TheDevilsAngell
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are two of the most popular people at Hogwarts. They're goimg out and everyone thinks that Lily has the perfect life, best friends, good family, and the perfect boyfriend, but it wasn't all true... LJ LR
1. Default Chapter

LIfes not always how it seems  
  
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are two of the most popular people at Hogwarts. They're goimg out and everyone thinks that Lily has the perfect life, best friends, good family, and the perfect boyfriend, but it wasn't all true...  
  
Chapter One   
  
Lily Evans walked through the barrior onto platform nine and three quarters to start her 7th and final year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was head girl along with James Potter, her boyfriend of 5 years. They were easily the most popular people in the whole school. And of coure they were going out. Contrary to everyones belief James was definatly not the best boyfriend. He was rich like her but unlike her was very snobby and looked down on almost everyone. He sometimes ordered her around and never tried to listen to her. She tried to tell them what she felt but of course he never listened, he'd say later then just walk away of course later never came. Some people wouldn't have mind a relationship like that, but Lily wasn't like that she believed and love to speak her mind. James Potter wasn't always a jerk she had to remind herself, but she stilled wished he was just a little bit caring like he used to be. They were best friends for 2 years and then had been dating for the past 5 years. He had slowly become more and more snobby every year and Lily wasn't so sure that she liked him any more at all. She loved his best friends Remus Lupin, Peter Petegrew, (I hate him too but he was obvisusly nice wen he was younger or else they wouldn't have trusted him!!) and Sirius Black like brothers and they always took her side when James was to much of a jerk.  
  
  
  
She was shaken out of her thoughts when she crashed into somebody. "Oh Sorry!!" she said and looked up. It was Sirius. "Oh Hey!!!" he said and they walked onto the train together. On the way everyone was gathered to a compartment except James. "Where's James?" asked Chanel one of Lily's best friends. "I'm not sure" answered Sirius. "I'm sure he'll be here really soon though" Just as he finished saying that James waked through the door.   
  
Sorry y'all thats all I can write tonight.. um sorry for all the mistakes I'm in a hurry and sorry it is such a short chapter, the other ones will be longer i promise!! PLease Review, and could someone explain to me what a beta reader is? I really want to know what you think Flames are okay please tell me whats wrong with it though so i can maybe fix it, and please don't say anything about how short it is i already know!! 


	2. I can't take it anymore

Hey!Thanks to KK22 for reviewing, I fgot it to let anomous reviewers review now. I didn't know that it wouldn't let them b4 thanks!! Lily's thoughts-* * Remus thoughts-# # Sirius thoghts-$ $ Chanels thoghts-@ @ James thoughts-   
  
Lifes Not Always As It Seems Chapter 2  
  
James walked into the compartment. "James!"everyone shouted, Lily included.*Maybe he'll be back to himself* Lily was very disapointed, he was even worse. "Lily pick up my bags for me and put them up." he ordered after setting them on the ground, not taking any time to say hello to anyone. Everyone stared at him shocked for a minute.   
  
@Did he just say what I think he said?@   
  
#No way! poor Lily he can't treat her like that#   
  
$ He is going to be dead in five, four, three, tw-$   
  
"Excuse me?!?"asked Lily. "You heard me didn't you?" asked James in a cool unconcerned voice, "I told you to pick up my stuff and put it away." "No thank you I don't think that I want to do that, and why the heck do you think that I would?"Lily shot back.   
  
$ What the heck is going on with James? He has gone crazy!!$   
  
# Hes been getting more like this every summer who does he hang out with? Malfoy?#   
  
@No way is he going to talk to Lily like that, who does think he is coming in here and bossing her around like that?@   
  
*Girl be real you knew that was coming, and you can't, won't, and don't have to take it. You deserve better than that.*  
  
"Well the fact that you're my girlfriend probably has something to do with it."answered James. "Wait a second, you think that because I'm your girlfriend it means that you can order me around. If thats the case then it's over,"said Lily in a snappish tone. "Fine I'll get a girlfriend that won't care, there are lots of the out there and there probably all alot pretty that you are!" "You do that." answered Lily   
  
  
  
Everyone stared at them shocked for a second not believing that they had just broken up, then Peter broke the silence. "Uh don't you guys have a prefect meeting to go to, and aren't you like the heads of it?" he asked. Directing the first part to Remus(prefect, Chanel(prefect) Lily(Head Girl), and Jaes(head boy), and the last part to just Lily and James. "oh crap!!,"shouted Chanel,"we're ten minutes late!!" They all ran to the prefect compartment, except for James who just walked slowly with a kind of smirk on his face.  
  
When they got to the compartment they were shocked to see Albus Dumbledore (a/n is that spelled right? i've blanked out) standing infront of the prefects. He looked up when they ran in. "We're so sorry!"they gasped"we blanked out about it!!" "It's okay,"he answered after telling them to calm down,"one of the prefects owled me when you didn't ashow up since of course no one can get out of here until the meeting is over.Where is Mr. Potter though?" They realized for the first time that James wasn't with them. "He must have fallen behind professer."answered Remus.  
  
They had the meeting, but James never showed up. They found out afterword that he was just playing around, the whole time. When Dumbledore found out he wasn't very happy at all.  
  
  
  
A/N Hey everyone please tell me what you thought of it PLEASE!!!! Anyway did the whole thoghts thing make since to everyone? I need a beta reader so please tell me if you want to. Thanx!! Review!!   
  
*~*~*~Next Chapter*~*~*~*  
  
What will happen to James since Dumbledore found out?  
  
Will they make up?  
  
What do the Maruders say to James? 


End file.
